


Roulette of the Heart

by littlewonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: A remix of Johnlock Roulette by ChrisCalledMeSweetie for Wits On Tap 2017.





	Roulette of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Johnlock Roulette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964442) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> I decided to go with free verse poetry, so I just whipped this up real quick. I fell in love with this form when I was introduced to it in high school, so I guess it was inevitable that I ended up doing it.

The spinning of the wheel echoed the  
spinning of John’s thoughts  
They stepped out onto Maid Marian Way,  
our Bridal Suite,  
the inviting bed.  
“Suit yourself.”

Fucking a dead pig  
wasn’t twisted  
enough.  
How had their playful banter  
led to this?  
His best friend  
spun the cylinder of a revolver.  
Sherlock pulled the trigger  
“I’ll murder you myself.”

“ChatRoulette is an online chat website.”  
Mycroft is going to  
choke on his umbrella.  
This is better than Christmas!  
…Had Sherlock really kissed him?  
It seemed more likely  
he was hallucinating.  
John felt for his pulse.  
Fingers rose to his mouth  
like he was an infatuated schoolgirl.

DirtyRoulette  
“Minus the clothes.”  
John wasn’t interested  
in wanking in front of the laptop.  
He couldn’t even muster enthusiasm  
for pulling women in pubs  
or the “this one really is straight!” dates  
Harry kept setting him up on.  
His mind kept returning  
to Sherlock.  
There was the rub.  
_No pun intended!_

Why was there gay porn on John’s laptop?  
He had _not_ clicked on BoysRoulette.com  
Yet there they were,  
in all their naked glory.  
Getting a little something on the side?  
Unlike the naked men,  
John’s brain was offline  
Sherlock sauntered in  
“Someone hacked in  
half a dozen compromising positions”  
I’m not gay  
Happily married  
Not to international assassins,  
Sherlock added.

John is dreaming  
The wheel spins  
_Gay, not gay, gay, not gay, gay, not gay…_  
John wakes up hard.  
He pats the bed in invitation  
“Do we need to talk?”  
The naked honesty  
emboldens John.  
He pulls Sherlock to lie  
beside him.  
His best friend is in his bed.  
Their first kiss is  
surprisingly comfortable  
lips and throats  
thighs and  
what lies between.  
There are no more games.


End file.
